1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor substrate provided with a single crystalline semiconductor layer over an insulating surface, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to single crystalline silicon substrates which are manufactured by thinly slicing an ingot of single crystalline silicon, integrated circuits using a semiconductor substrate which is referred to as a silicon-on-insulator (hereinafter also referred to as “SOI”) substrate have been developed, in which a thin single crystalline semiconductor layer is provided on an insulating surface. The integrated circuits using an SOI substrate has been attracting attention as an integrated circuit which reduces parasitic capacitance between a drain of a transistor and the substrate and improves the performance of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
As a method for manufacturing an SOI substrate, a hydrogen ion addition separation method has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The hydrogen ion addition separation method refers to a method for manufacturing an SOI substrate, in which hydrogen ions are added to a single crystalline silicon substrate to form a microbubble layer at a predetermined depth from the surface, and a thin single crystalline silicon layer is attached to base substrate with the microbubble layer as a cleavage surface.
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-124092